ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Core A), directed by Dr. Joel Elmquist, will provide centralized scientific, administrative and financial management as well as computer hardware, software and network support services (which includes data sharing, storage, and maintenance). Core A will manage resources and integrate the scientific research activities of the three Projects with the service activities of the Cores. The goals of the Core are 1. To manage the PPG and its relationships within the UT Southwestern community. 2. To manage the PPG relationships external to UT Southwestern Medical Center